


How much ya want for 'em?

by VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Black Markets, Cults, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Objectification, Sex Tapes, Trafficking Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: A kind of prequel to Tainted. Scourge's perspective while he was in Silver's auction. Very short oneshot. Gives a little insight into Scourge and Mephiles' past! Can be read with Tainted or as a standalone fic!
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 43





	How much ya want for 'em?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a WIP including Scourge for well over a year, and decided- well, why not do something with it? So half of this little snippet is STUPID old. And I wanted to write some Scourge, so... I turned it into something to do with Tainted and finished it! Enjoy! 
> 
> -vocasonic

A crack of lightning shook the world as green and black sneakers kicked the bar’s doors open, black leather flapping in the violent winds outside. The gruff hedgehog wrapped inside said jacket readjusted the fit sharply to cover his neck, quills shaking off any extra rain that was soaked into them. “Fuckin’ rain.” Scourge grumbled as he swayed his whole body to relax into the setting, cigarette smoke staining the already musky air. God, it reeked of blood, sex and booze in here.  
  
Great, so that meant he belonged.  
  
Scowl firm on his face, Scourge took an empty chair at the main bar, flashing his fake ID at the bartender for a moment. The look he got was skeptical, but he looked fucked up enough to need a drink, no matter who he _actuall_ y was. He was slid down a glass of whiskey, catching the cup without batting an eyelash, and proceeded to grab the little box full of sweeteners to his left next to the cocktail menu and immediately drained far too many splenda packets into the alcohol, before gulping it down in a shot.   
  
“Chaos on a bicycle, what the hell happened to you?” A sultry voice snuck up behind him, the source being a pair of neat looking tits.  
  
Oh, and he guessed there was a head above the tits, too. A foxy looking thing in a very form fitting bodysuit- no really, like an actual vixen. Her face was clad with cheap hooker makeup, lips puffed out, but not overly. Coated with some sort of thick looking gloss, if he had to guess… “What’s it matter to a cum-chugging whore like you?” The emerald hedgehog slurred, noting that making eye contact with her boobs was a lot easier than her eyes.   
  
“Not much, you just seem like someone interesting, is all.” The girl sat down to him, her upper arms squishing her cleavage together. “Or, someone boring who interesting things just happen to.”   
  
“I’m the most interestin’ guy I know, c’mon. Though, I’ve seen my fair share of interesting.”   
  
“I could name two things you seem to find pretty interesting right now.”  
  
Scourge clicked his tongue and motioned to her breasts. “Yeah, one and two.”  
  
The comment resulted in a hand, rushing towards his face for a disciplined slap. He ducked away from the hit in due time, reflexes not terribly damaged by alcohol yet. He snickered at the girl, clearly more offended now than ever that he had avoided her punishment.   
  
“Fuck you.” She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest, which only served to highlight her bust even more.   
  
Scourge poked at his empty glass, tongue sliding over his bottom lip slowly. “Wouldja like to?”  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
He didn’t know where he was. One minute, he was sitting in a bar making small talk with some whore, and the next, he’s shoved up against a dirty bathroom stall, the vixen girl making kisses all up his neck and he’s up to his knuckles inside her, flexing digits against soft walls. She was _loud,_ that’s for damn sure.  
  
And, he was getting kinda bored.  
  
Letting himself just go through the motions of adding another notch on his belt, Scourge left her there in the bathroom, shoving skimpy panties into his jacket pocket. Surely she wouldn’t mind going around commando. What a _skank._  
  
Scourge hopped onto his bike, driving off elsewhere from the city. God, he needed _quality…_ it had been so long since he actually had a good lay, like something from a first rate porno. We’re talking 1080p, baby. As much as he hated it, there was an easy way to do that, if he decided he was tired of the chase, and just wanted to get to the good stuff. What could he say? Women were fuckin’ _nightmares_ sometimes. And the cute ones never wanted to go home with a thug like Scourge the first night, and right now, he was trying to lay low with big crimes like _directly_ kidnapping someone.  
  
Trafficking, though… that would be alright, right?  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
The next day, walking into the ring was a sitch. The guards around here very well knew who he was here, and it felt nice to stride past and see heads bow. Mephiles knew how to get good help, it seemed.  
  
 _Hail to the fuckin’ king, babe._  
  
He was allowed entry within the next group, filing into the crowd and settling like anyone else. Even if he had helped out with this particular organization before, he was a buyer today, and sadly, Mephi wasn’t keen on partnership discounts. Boo.  
  
“ _Good morning,_ ” A spotlight shown on the dark hedgehog from above, firm voice settling the crowd’s jeers, now that they were getting to the good stuff. “ _I’d like to introduce you all to our new friend. He’s rather.. shy, naive even. So I’d suggest you be delicate with him,_ ” He spoke, referencing to the prize on stage.  
  
Scourge frowned. Shy and naive sounded like a hapless virgin, a young girl who grew up far too sheltered. Something so much fun to change… but then, _‘he’._ Of course the sweet looking albino hedgehog Meph was trying to sell had a dick between those legs. Not the first thing he’d go for, not that males were cut out of Scourge’s eye completely… it just wasn’t what he was in the mood for, right now.  
  
“ _After all, I’ve discovered this one reacts a little more positively to tender affection,_ ” And the screen flickered on. Ah, the good part. The neat thing that Mephiles did that was new to trafficking rings, was a personalized video. Or, as the less classy would call it, a sex tape. An authentic one on one interaction with whatever was being sold, so you really knew what you’d be getting into- and what your dick would be getting into, too!  
  
Male or not, Scourge was never one to pass up a good porno for entertainment--  
  
“ _Mmnnh… hnn! Please… whatever you’re gonna do, just… do it…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oooh.. feels weird… not bad, just weird…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“W-why are you taking so long? I’m-_ ** _oh, fuck._** _”_  
  
Scourge blinked, unwittingly doing a double take at the resounding whine that echoed through the speakers next. The familiar buzz of arousal started to pool in his lower abdomen, the expression the boy on screen had a twist of confusion and unknown pleasure. That was the face someone made when something so surprising had felt so good, they didn’t know how to process it yet.  
  
 _Oh,_ and his hands were covering his mouth in disbelief! How _adorable!  
  
_ His hands had gone and pressed the button to start raking in a ring count for the hedgie already, when the screen randomly cut to something else. A familiar face, if anything. Scourge grinned as red stripes bounced on the screen, grunting and growling for something more aggressive from his partner. Oddly, sugar stripes was never put up for sale, and it was even stranger that Mephiles would even show him off like that. Unless..?   
  
“ _...excuse that.”_  
  
Scourge snorted into a laugh, _wow, he really fucked up, huh?_ Shadow _was_ the exquisite type, how he’d like to have a round with the ultimate lifeform himself, one day… he should’ve had a little fun before turning him over to his current owner. Scourge really missed out on that one. But, it was like right on cue, that unsure voice was moaning into the air again.  
  
 _“Feels good…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Th-there’s more, right?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I can take more…”_ _  
_ _  
_He almost couldn’t believe it. For such a blushing virgin, there was an absolute slut in there. There _had_ to be. And as Scourge watched the poor hedgehog on screen cry out with pleasure as he came all over himself, fluids a dingy off-white compared to that lucious fur, not missing a beat after such a short amount of recovery time…  
  
 _“I’m so ha-aa, happy..!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hhaa, hh, hhmn-- yesss- mmhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_Scourge swallowed the drool collecting in his mouth, such a cute little thing acting so needy and desperate hitting him right in the kink somewhere. And the heat between his legs giving an agreeing throb, confirming his decision. He was all twitches and moans for the rest of the video, falling far too deep into a subspace for what was being done, unless he was just _that sensitive…_  
  
The cutie came a second time then, apparently right after being came _in._ He looked so sated, like an angel who had partaken in carnal sin for the first time. _No fuckin’ way._   
  
_“I’m so glad I did that with you…”_  
  
There might’ve been a girl or three Scourge had been interested after this auction, but. That’s why Meph did tapes, right? It was too fucking smart, he was getting buyers who wouldn’t be interested in the merchandise at first glance, now, too. Fuck. He watched the numbers grow higher and higher for the albino on the board, the actual star of the video just down below looking like he was going to pass out.  
  
How he wanted to make that cute face cross into something filthy, utterly fucked out and _loving_ it. Scourge kept joining in with the price gouging, more and more digits added onto the end of the price tag until something _special_ happened- it was at a forced stop.  
  
Which was a smart move, yet again. _Crank the bill too high, and that’s a mighty suspicious charge someone has to explain to a bank, somewhere._ Scourge thought to himself. Perhaps he’d have to second hand buy him off of someone else in the crowd.  
  
 _“It seems your competition is fruitless. Perhaps we can arrange something,”_ Mephiles stated to the crowd, _“This auction is closed and dismissed. Return to your places until next time.”_  
  
“You can’t be fuckin’ serious.” Scourge grumbled to himself. He had been expecting others- not this bullshit, just for the whole thing to be _canceled._ The lights then went out, and the sound of scuffling footsteps of the place being evacuated proceeded.   
  
It was only until he was tapped lightly on the shoulder, and his scowl turned upwards into a grin. “Mephi! Long time no talk, _buddy._ ” Scourge said, rather perky in his demeanor as he was led down the various hallways to get to Mephiles’ chambers here. “Good thing ya saw me, I was thinkin’ about _robbin’_ ya for that fine piece of ass.”  
  
His old cellmate was silent for now, in character as ever. Not that stopped Scourge from ever running his mouth. “Lucky you, huh? So,” he grinned, fangs glinting in the dim light.  
  
“How much ya want for ‘em?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little self indulgent extra bit, if you want the full story and some more Scourgilver/Mephilver/(eventual) Sonilver goodness, please head over to my profile and read Tainted! Like this little snippet, it's not fluffy or for the feint of heart. Thanks for reading, and Happy Easter y'all!


End file.
